


i'm lying in the ocean, singing your song

by sirensangel



Series: of mechs and monsters [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sirens, but i've always had this scenario in my head, dreadwing is a gentlemech, even when he's being seduced by a siren, he's old school and chivalrous, i honestly don't know how this came to be, i love sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel
Summary: “ The natives of this island claim that - that these waters are haunted.” B4rry recounted. “ There’s a reason why they no longer sail after dark. Not after they learn that these waters are infested with-“ he looked around, lowering his voice, “ Sirens.”Dreadwing pressed his lips into a thin line, yet the Vehicon continued.“ They lure sailors with their singing to shipwreck on the rocky coast of this island. It is said that no one can resist the pull of their song. Once you get close enough, they’ll drag you into the water, drowning you to death.”( part two of the Monster series : sirens )
Relationships: Dreadwing (Transformers)/You
Series: of mechs and monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834864
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	i'm lying in the ocean, singing your song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoonimooni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoonimooni/gifts).



> hello ! this is for @zoonimooni and @sonch because you guys are the biggest dreadwing warriors I've met, this is to keep you company while you wait for my multi-chap fic ! <3

Dreadwing narrowed his eyes at the stretch of blue. It was endless, going as far as his optics can see. The sun was starting to sink in the horizon, bathing the surface with a golden glow. Under the restless wind, the ocean waves lapped against the shore, crashing onto the sand. The white foam hissing as they dissolve.

Cybertron doesn’t have bodies of water this big. The first time the Seeker heard Earth was almost entirely made out of water, it was only natural to assume that the natives would be aquatic-based. Instead, humans are incapable of breathing underwater, making more than half of the planet inhabitable.

At this, Dreadwing frowned.

Beside him, Vehicons were busy unloading the structures needed to mine the cave. The scanners in Dreadwing’s hand beeping at the presence of Energon. 

He could hear whispers behind him, urging him to turn around. The group of Vehicons clustered against one another immediately broke apart, straightening when their leader came to scold them.

“ Why haven’t you loaded these crates into the Ground Bridge ?”

A Vehicon was pushed forward, nudged into confessing. “ W-we were just talking about the ocean, sir.”

“ As strange as it is, soldier, we must learn to accept the conditions of this wretched planet.”

At this, Vehicons shared a look that didn’t go unnoticed by him. “ What is it?”

“ Uh, there are stories about the ocean, sir.” The one called St3v3 explained.” Stories about s-sirens.”

Dreadwing raised a brow. “ What kind of stories ?”

“ Ah, it’s a human folktale, sir.” The other, presumably named T0M, assured, nudging his friend. “ Nothing to worry about.”

“ If it was nothing to worry about, you three would have loaded these in ages ago.” He snapped, patience wearing thin. “ I suggest you tell me so this nonsense ends now.”

The three hesitated, before relenting, knowing there was no arguing with their superior officer.

“ The natives of this island claim that - that these waters are haunted.” B4rry recounted. “ There’s a reason why they no longer sail after dark. Not after they learn that these waters are infested with-“ he looked around, lowering his voice, “ Sirens.”

Dreadwing pressed his lips into a thin line, yet the Vehicon continued.

“ They lure sailors with their singing to shipwreck on the rocky coast of this island. It is said that no one can resist the pull of their song. Once you get close enough, they’ll drag you into the water, drowning you to death.”

He finished with a shiver, his friends nodding their heads in agreement. In the distance, a flock of seagulls flew past them, swooping into the water before soaring past the clouds.

“ As terrifying as that might sound, you three are forgetting one thing.” 

They lean in interest.

“ We can’t drown when we don’t need to breathe in the first place! Now get back to work!”

At this the three scrambled away, hauling the crates through the blue portal. Dreadwing let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Despite this, Dreadwing can’t help but notice how most of the natives have decided to steer clear from living near the beach. The only reason why he doesn’t need to worry about any unwanted encounters was because most of their homes were situated above the mountains.

Their little huts hidden behind the cluster of palm trees.

The windows bolted shut.

* * *

He was awakened by a song.

His internal chronometer told him it was somewhere late into the night. The Vehicons by the cavern have accidentally fallen into recharge, and he would have scolded them awake if it wasn’t for the singing.

He stood up, walking past the rest of the soldiers. Behind him, the mine was lit wit the rows of artificial lights they’ve installed. Yet, the rest of the Vehicons remained asleep, deaf to the melody.

Dreadwing found himself following the tune, only to stop halfway. _This isn’t real_. He thought. _This is the work of fiction, nothing but a figment of my imagination_.

Shame overcome him at the thought of falling for such stories. Perhaps he had overworked himself this time, and in return, he had let the words of three meddling Vehicons get to the better of him.

The Seeker turned, only to be summoned once more by the singing. The voice was unlike anything he’d ever heard, plaguing his audio receptors. Each hum tugged the strings of his spark, and he was left to blindly follow, going against his better judgment to venture into the cove.

_It was just to investigate_. He assured himself. _It was to make sure that we are not spotted by any human._

Yet, is what is singing to him even human? It sounded otherworldly, closer to the stars than it was to the Earth. It reminded him of an emotion he had not known ever since the fall of his homeworld, and emotion he had not allowed himself to have, an emotion he thought he could no longer feel.

He curled his fists, steadying himself.

The singing now consumed him, drowning him with the urge to push forward. Yet, he knew better.

The Seeker grabbed his sword, readying himself as he leaned against the rock, peering into the pool.

_By the Allspark_.

They told him sirens were deadly, that they were dangerous harpies who would lure men into the water, that they would drown you to death with no mercy. That they were killers.

Yet, no one had bothered to mention just how... _beautiful_ sirens were.

You look just like a native, the curve of your nose and the curl of your lashes suggesting that you are no different from a human. Yet, the Seeker knew he wasn’t in the presence of any mere mortal.

When you noticed him, you immediately seized swimming, flinching to press yourself against the wall of the pool. Optics, no, _eyes_ black like coal.

“ Wait! I’m not here to hurt you.”

Dreadwing was surprised at his tone, wondering why he sounded so distressed. It was as if you had a certain kind of effect on him, a certain kind of pull he could not fight off.

He gripped the rock to stop himself from reaching out to you.

You blinked, observing him from below. That’s when he saw your fin, skimming above the water, the scales glittering under the moonlight.

“ You are no man.”

Dreadwing raised his brows. “ No. I’m not.”

Your fingers froze midway, hovering in the air. “ Who are you?”

“ I am Dreadwing.” He confessed, unable to stop himself.

“ Dreadwing.” You tried, feeling his name on your tongue, and if Dreadwing hasn’t been trained properly he would’ve jumped into the water at the very sound of his name past your lips.

His instincts were telling him to leave, to stay away. Yet a greater part of him anchored the Mech to the ground. Above them, the moon was visible against the starless sky, the clouds thin and barely visible to the naked eye.

“ Are you hurt?” He asked.

At this, you smiled, and _Primus_ was it worth seeing again. “ No. I was hoping for dinner, but I suppose company will do.”

The spell was broken, and momentarily, Dreadwing swore he could’ve seen the row of fangs behind your lips, but they disappear right before he could point them out.

Your hair was fanned out around you, floating above the crystalline waters. Every time you move, he had to stop himself from looking past your neck, noting that the water did nothing to hide the soft curve of your collarbone and -

“ Come join me.” You whispered.

“ I can’t.” He found himself saying.

“ Why ever not?”

“ You are a siren.”

“ And you are lonely.” You stated.” I can see it in your eyes. You have lost someone dear to you, have you not?”

At this Dreadwing frowned, looking away. 

“ Then allow me to soothe your troubles.” You crooned.” Allow me to wash away your sadness. Allow me to sing for you.”

You were pouting your lips, looking at him in a way that would make it a crime to refuse. The Seeker knew better than to indulge. A Vehicon could notice his absence any time soon, and they would come looking for him. Going inside that pool would mean disobeying Lord Megatron, it would mean betraying the Decepticon cause.

Yet, you waited, resting your cheek against your hands as you gaze at him. Lounging by a protruding rock, your tail swaying lazily.

“ Please.” You sighed.

With that, his thoughts dissolved like the foam by the shore, and he lowered himself into the pool. To meet your size, he had displaced his mass, yet even then the water only reached his chest.

You dove into the water, approaching him with only your eyes above the surface.Enchanted, he watched you dance, following you as you circled him. He even complied when you urged him to lean against the wall.

“ You have been through so much, haven’t you? “ You shook your head.

He found himself mutely agreeing, and so you sat atop the boulder, facing him. The scene around him melted when you started singing, your voice carrying away the weight resting atop his heart. It was something he cannot explain, an emotion that made him heady, that made his head spin.

You searched his eyes, leaning closer until you were only mere inches away – hovering in each other’s orbit.

You snapped your fingers, and it was as if the curtain has fallen, the mystical filter blinding him vanished. Even if he could still feel a slight pull towards you, he could now resist, having regained most of his will.

A guilty look flittered past your eyes.

“ We sirens have no appetite for those who have been wounded.” Your finger reached out to gently tap the crown of his head, and Dreadwing stiffened under your touch. “ Besides, we sirens don’t actually eat men.”

“ You said you were waiting for dinner.”

Faint pink dusted your cheeks. “ I was referring to the fish.”

As if on cue, a fish glided past his feet, scurrying past the rocks and into the open. “ I only lie because I was…unsure of your intentions.”

“We never wanted to hurt mankind. I heard stories of a time where we were peaceful once. Until greed plagued the hearts of men and drove them mad. The very same people who would turn to us for comfort now hunt us for sport, forcing us into hiding. They would snare my sisters in nets and keep us in cages, or worse, behead us to keep our heads as trophies.”

He remained silent, watching the fins protruding from your back. “ And so mankind no longer remembers us. We are nothing but a figment of their imagination, a myth, a fable.”

You studied his face, mapping each dip and curve. _How interesting,_ you thought, _how fascinating_. When your fingers landed below his eyes, Dreadwing stiffened, but there was something in the water that urged him to let his guard down. Perhaps it was from the way your eyes twinkle in curiosity, or the way you chew your bottom lip in an effort to focus – whatever it was, the Seeker kept his hands to his side.

“ Then what are you doing here?” He whispered, voice like gravel. You let out a shiver at the sound, your fins stiffening in anticipation.

“ I am…trapped.” You confessed. “ I went against my mother and traveled to close to the shore. The tides brought me here, and I have no choice but to sing for help.”

“ Are you not afraid that a man would find you?”

“ I am. But my singing brought you instead.” You tilted your head, smiling. “ And you are no man.”

As if to agree, Dreadwing let himself smile. “ I am not.”

“ I know you will not hurt me.” Your lips ghosted above his, barely touching. “ Will you?”

Dreadwing hesitated. He was no longer under your spell. Free of your influence, he should have pulled himself away. He should’ve left when he had the chance, he should have never looked back. Yet here he was, anchored by the feel of your chest against his chassis – the rhythmic thrum of your heart.

“ No.” He finally answered, breathless. 

Just as you thought he was going to close the gap between you, he pulled away, placing both hands under you. You let out a squeak, hugging his neck as he lifted you off the water. Here, your tail gleamed under the full moon.

Dreadwing kept his promise, climbing out of the cove to lower you down by the open water. The waves crashed violently against the surrounding rocks, roaring under the wind. You pulled your hands away, gazing up at him. His eyes, you noted, were brilliant red – similar to the hidden gems buried deep within the ocean bed.

“ Thank you.”

At his silent reply, you grew even more curious. “ Do you not want anything in return?”

“ It is not in my place to ask that of you.”

“ My, how chivalrous.” You joked. “ Are you sure you there is nothing that your heart desires?”

He shook his head.

“ Not even a kiss?”

There was a pause.

“ No.” He repeated. “ You should return before the sun rises.”

At this you chuckled, feeling the gentle sway of the tides. “ I will remember your good deed, Dreadwing. May the ocean one day, repay you for your kindness.”

Once you succumb beneath the inky waters, Dreadwing was left to stare ahead. The wind that gusted gave the ocean's surface the look of shattered glass, each tiny facet both reflecting a portion of the moon above. In the distance, he could hear you sing, strumming each melody as if it was specially made for you.

Here, under the void of the night, he was haunted with the image of you under the moonshine, the curve of your lips as you hover above him, the feel of your skin against his. Your eyes, black like tar.

The palm trees whispered with one another, and Dreadwing let his eyes soften at the vast expanse, before walking back to the cavern.

**Author's Note:**

> Dreadwing nation rise !!! I hope this isn't too ooc lol i just want to see reader flirt with dreadwing because if I actually meet the Mech I'd do just that. I hope you guys liked it <3 ( does peace sign)  
> Also yes, title is from LDR's Dark Paradise !!


End file.
